Savage Love
by Wereinthenolababyy
Summary: Katniss Volunteers and falls for a blonde haired blue eyed boy. Will love make it through the games? CatoxKatniss. Suck at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first Hunger Games FanFic. Please Leave reviews they would be greatly appreciated. I do not own the first sentence of this story. It belongs to the writers of the movie Savages. I also do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins! Enjoy ! Also this will be rated M but nothing until a little later because I feel like I need to set up the story. **

* * *

><p>Just because I'm telling you this story doesn't mean that I'm alive at the end of it. The time period that i grew up in was a time of greed, corruption, and killing of innocent name is Katniss Everdeen and this is my life story.<p>

I lived with my mother and my little sister Prim. I lived in district 12 according to the capital and other districts the worst of them all. We were the coal miners.

I bet you are wondering what happened to my father aren't you. Well, my father died in a mining accident when I was younger.

I have been taking care of my sister since after my fathers death. I started taking care of her because after my father died my mother pretty much checked out.

I hunt with my best friend Gale and before you ask Gale is a guy and Hunting is illegal. Before my father died he taught me how to hunt with a bow.

I sell meat at the hob in exchange for other things that we need. Today was different though because today is reaping day.

The reaping is where the capital forces one male and female child until the age of 18 to volunteer for the "games".

As punishment for the districts trying rebel we have these things called the Hunger Games where each district sacrifices one girl and one boy to participate and there is one winner.

Today Prim is old enough to be in her first reaping. I keep promising her that they are not going to pick her even though I am worried for her as well.

We get to the town square and we separate into boys and girls and then within those groups we group by age.

A women with ridiculous hair greets us with to much excitement. In the higher districts it may be an honor to get picked for the games but here it is considered a death sentence.

" Welcome to 74th annual reaping" " Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" " Now we are going to draw for the girls" she said in her cheering voice while pulling out a white slip of paper. " Primrose Everdeen" she called out in her shrill voice. " Prim, My little duck" I though frantically. I saw out of the corner of my eye my mother crying and I saw my sister timidly going toward the stage.

" I volunteer" I shouted while running toward Prim. She was still screaming my name when Gale took her away.

I walked almost as if in slow motion toward the stage and the Women with the obnoxious hair.

" Well I bet that was your sister wasn't it" she asked me. " Yes it was" I said with a stonic look on my face. " Well now let's get on to the boys shall we"

" Peeta Mellark" her voice rang out into the silence of the crowd. He walked up to the stage and I though that we might actually have a chance of making it.

We walked off the stage and then into the room so that we could sat goodbye. I told Prim that everything would be okay and that I would win for her. I told my mother that she better not check out on Prim again or so help me I would come back and kill her. I wouldn't really kill her but I would be extremely upset. Lastly I asked Gale to take care of Prim and make sure my mother didn't check out.

The last thing I saw of District 12 as the train was leaving was my crying sister and my mother.

I decided that I should probably look at the other reapings to see who Peeta and I would be up against. I must have looked back over the district 2 tributes 10 times.

I know that this is the Hunger Games but that boy Cato I think his name was is just so attractive. I hate that I think that but he is just so strong and muscular.

Peeta comes in an asks me what I am doing. " I'm seeing who we need to watch out for" I say hating that I sound just like a damn career, but if it gets me back to my sister then I will kill all the people that I need to.

By the time we are finished we decided that 1&2 are huge treats and the guy from 11. If we can get the guy from 11 and the girl we might get an alliance together and maybe last longer.

I am not one that is very social so I figured that I would leave asking about Alliances up to Peeta. About the time that we are done talking about this aymitvh finally makes an apperance,

" Hey you two" he slurs trying to sit down. Great this is just what I am going to need to get back to my sister a drunk mentor.

" I was just leaving" I say as I leave the compartment and go to my room.

I lay down on the plush bed and then I think about the blond haired blue eyed boy from district 2.

I don't know why I am so attracted to him but I am. He is probably some ruthless killer and won't give me the time of day.

I think that maybe if I show off my bow and arrow skills that I might be able to get a decent score and maybe last a little bit in the games.

I go to bed dreaming of a blonde haired blue eyed boy.


	2. Opening Ceremonies

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't been on in a while been very busy. Please Review and thank you so much for reading my story! I decided to change the dress to black but I kept the flames hope that is okay. I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

><p>Cato POV<p>

I watched as the girl from 12 walked up on the stage and looked at the crowd. She didn't look weak like most of the tributes that came from District 12. I would never admit this to Clove or my mentors but I find her extremely attractive.

I think about how she volunteered for her sister and I think about my brother and how I am going in so he won't have to.

I think of how strong she seems even though on the inside she is scared shitless.

I think of how her steel grey eyes pierce the crowd. I think of how she is determined to get home to her sister.

I think about how I see her attractive and how I shouldn't.

I walk into the dining room and sit next to Clove. She is sitting beside me twirling the steak knife.

" Clove were not in the Games yet no need to kill the wall or you know any of us" I say with a smirk.

" Shut up Cato" she says back to me then smiles.

I have known that Clove has liked me for a while so I really don't want it to slip that I like Katniss because then that would give Clove and the careers yet another reason to go after her. I think about her and I realize that I am getting this grin on my face.

" What are you so happy bout Cato" Clove asks with her mouth full. " Just thinking about how you and I are going to kill this competition" I reply with a grin. She points her knife at me and says" That we are,." I finish the meal and think about the opening ceremony tomorrow. I

walk up to the roof and sit there thinking about the last couple of days and how I never thought that I would find someone from 12 so attractive much less in the Hunger games.

I sit there looking at all the lights of the capitol thinking that because of Katniss this may be the last time I see anything like this again.

I take in the Twinkling of the sky and think of how much I am going to miss it.

Katniss POV

I look out the window as we arrive in the capitol.

It is so much bigger then it looks on TV.

I think that If it wasn't where I was going for the sick twisted peoples entertainment I might actually find it pretty.

I think that I can win this thing for Prim. If it wasn't for Prim then I wouldn't want to win because that would mean I would be a puppet and I would just be sending more kids into that arena.

If I came back then I would be a mentor and I would do the thing that I hate the most and that would be obeying the capitol.

I see Effie waving us over and telling us this man is going to get me ready for the opening ceremonies.

" Hello my name is Cinna and I am going to be your designer for the rest of the time that you are here" he said with a small smile. " It's nice to meet you my name is Katniss" I said with a small smile of my own.

He dressed me in a black dress that had flames shooting out of the back. I got on the chariot with Peeta and we started moving.

I started waving to the crowd as Effie had suggested I do.

People were screaming my name and the more I waved the more they ate it up.

I thought this was ridiculous because in a few days I was being sent to my death but hey whatever to get the help of these people right?

Cato's POV

" I can't believe that the little slut is stealing all our sponsors" Clove seethed. I clutched the chariot that I was in before answering her" Clove we have plenty of people that will sponsor us let them think that they are going to get sponsors"

I told her not revealing my real feeling about her comment. " Fine" she huffed. As soon as we ended are discussion President Snow started his speech.

During the speech I sneak a look at Katniss and notice that she has the same hard expression that she had when she was first volunteered. I look back at Snow because I would not want him to think that I was disrespectful.

I decided that I was going to talk to her after the end of the ceremony.

The Ceremonial speech seemed to drag on and when it was finally over I waited a few minutes before going over to talk to Katniss. I

started walking towards her and I smiled when I thought about talking to her.

Katniss POV

He was walking over towards me. I didn't know why he was coming over here but I knew that I really wanted him to.

As I saw him getting closer I began to get more nervous. " Hey 12" he yelled as he got closer to me. " What do you want 2 " I answered back with a smirk.

" I just wanted to introduce myself to you because I mean I saw you staring at me during the ceremony" he says cockily smirking at me.

" Wow Cocky and conceited" I smirked as I walked away. " Hey Katniss" he asked. " Yeah" I asked him turning around surprised that he took the time to learn my name.

" I'll be seeing you" he said with a smirk of his own. " Whatever" I answered turning back to walk away. I walked over to where Peeta was " What the hell was that about" he asked angrily. "

None of your business" I answered back annoyed. " It is my business because you are my partner" he said. " Yeah Peeta your district partner not anything else" I said looking him in the eye.

" Well Katniss I like you" he said. " Peeta can we not do this now please okay" I said walking Towards Haymitch.

Between Cato talking to me and Peeta telling me that he liked me I needed to go to my room and be alone and sleep.

" Oh this is going to be a long week" I thought to myself


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews I hope that you enjoy this chapter ! This chapter is definitely M !**

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss Pov<strong>

**I woke up the next morning and as I opened my eyes the events of the previous day flashed in my head. I groaned remembering that I would have to deal with the fact that Peeta likes me and I like Cato. I lazily walk to the bathroom and get in the large shower. **

**After I take my shower I dress in some training clothes and braid my hair. **

**I walk out to breakfast and sit down. Peeta doesn't say a word to me just glares at me while I grab an apple from the bowl of fruit.**

** Just as I am about to take a bite out of apple Peeta finally speaks to me " So have you talked to your boy toy yet?" Haymitch chooses that moment to walk in and just raises an eyebrow toward me. I roll my eyes and then glare at Peeta before speaking " You know what Peeta you can take that attitude and shove it up your ass" I finish with a huff.**

** Of course with my luck this is when Effie walks in. " Katniss that is not how a young lady should talk" she lectures. " I have the best luck in the world" I think to myself.**

** " You know what Effie, I honestly don't give a fuck on how a lady should act because in a week I am going into the arena and they don't care about how a lady acts" I say standing up and walking out of the room.**

** I get in the elevator before Peeta because I know that we have to be in training in about ten minutes. **

**I arrive and see that most of the tributes are already there. Peeta walks in and glares and me before standing a few feet away from me. **

**Cato looks over at me and smirks. To which I promptly blush.. something I _never_ do. I smirk back and Peeta scoffs. I roll my eyes and catch the last bit of what the trainer is saying and Peeta and I split up to work at different stations. **

**Cato's Pov**

**I see Katniss come into the training center and she looks pissed. Peeta arrives a few minutes later and looks pissed as well. **

**The glare kind of gives him away. **

**I think to myself that they must have fought about something and I think that by the way Peeta is glaring at me that is was about me. **

**I smirk at Katniss and she smirks back. Clove nudges me and says that it is time to train.**

** I get my ass into gear and go to the sword station. I see Katniss heading towards the bow and arrow station.**

** I look as she shoots the arrow and it hits the bullseye. **

**I smirk and decided to walk over there. I can't resist the urge to wrap my arms around her waist. She jumps because I startled her and then her mouth gaps open. " What are you doing" she whisper yells. " I'm doing something that I wanted to do since I saw you this morning" I say back with a smile. **

**She smiles and blushes, and damn if it isn't sexy. **

**" Do you want me to teach you how to use a sword" I ask her wiggling my eyebrows. The innuendo isn't lost on her and she laughs. **

**It is so great to see her laugh. I think that this might be one of the last times that we laugh. " Are you sure that we can be seen together I mean district 1 and your district partner do not look happy" she says with a frown. **

**I decide in that moment that I hate seeing her frown.**

** " I don't really care" I say with a smile. " Well I need to train but meet me on the roof tonight" she says with a smile. I watch her walk away and smile realizing that I get to see her tonight. **

**Katniss Pov**

**I walk away and get back to training. I see Peeta and avoid him because I really don't want him to give me shit for flirting with Cato.**

** Training goes by quickly and before I know it we are eating dinner. Dinner is really awkward it is so quiet that all you here is forks scraping against the plates.**

** The reason being that Peeta yelled at me as soon as we entered where we were staying for the week. **

**I quickly finish my dinner and announce that I am going to go back to the training center. **

**When I get in the elevator instead of going to the training center I went to the roof to see Cato. " Cato, Cato" I whispered. **

**He was looking out over the capitol and I didn't want to startle him. He turned around and grinned. He walks over to me and kisses me. **

**At first I am startled but then quickly start to kiss him back. Our tongues battle for dominance and when we finally break apart for air we are both breathing heavy. **

**We kiss some more and then his hand starts to massage my right breast. I moan and he smiles into the kiss. He lays me down on the the ground and he looks at me with a loving look.**

** " Are you sure that you want to do this" he asks me. " Yeah, it's not like it's the first time" I tell him. **

**He looks surprised but then he begins to kiss me slowly, gently. **

**He runs his hand down my thigh and then he starts on the button of my pants. He slowly pulls my pants down leaving me in my red lace underwear. **

**I know normally I wouldn't wear that but it was all effie bought my lace and more lace.**

** " Ooh I think red is my new favorite color" Cato says appreciativly. **

**He starts to rub me through my underwear and I moan. He then pulls back the material and inserts one finger. He starts to pump his finger in and out and I start to moan and writher around. **

** " Faster Cato" I moaned. He added another finger and started to go faster and I started to moan more. **

**" Fuck Cato" i yelled as he moved his fingers inside me. " Cato" I yell as I come on nis fingers. He pulls his fingers out and then licks them tasting me. " Mmm you taste good" he says. **

**I blush and then hide my face in his shoulder. " Hey Cato" I say lifting my head from his shoulder. "Yeah" he says. " I think it's time I return the favor" I tell him with a smirk **


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading my story! If you could a few more reviews would be nice :) Katniss is a little more bold in this story and Peeta is more of an abuser/bully. based his character on an old boyfriend of mine so bear with me please :) I do not own the Hunger Game all rights belong to Suzanne Collins and The Studio that made the movie.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

Once I finish my favor to Cato I go back to my floor. I creep into my room and lay down on the soft bed and I fall asleep dreaming of Cato.

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. I walk into the dining room and sit down at the table. Effie, Peeta, and Haymitch are sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast quietly.

I decide to break the silence " Hello Effie, how are you on this fine morning" I ask in a cheery voice.

" Well, I'm thrilled that you have learned some manners" Effie beams.

I take a orange from the fruit bowl on the table and eat it. I then decide to go into my room and change into my training clothes.

I hear a rustle just as I finish putting on my shirt. Peeta emerges and I start to yell at him " What the hell are you doing in here" I yell at him.

" I didn't know that you were changing" he says looking down at the floor. " Yeah, Well get out" I tell him in a flat tone.

" Katniss, Where were you last night" he asks me. I hesitate before deciding to tell him the truth " I was with Cato" I tell him. " Why" he asks. " Because I like him we have already been over this" I tell him annoyed. " Well what did you guys do" he asks me. God it's like I'm being interrogated. " That is none of your business" I say walking out the door and back into the dining room.

" Effie were going to go ahead and go down to the training center" I say walking towards the elevator.

When I get down to the training center Cato and the careers are walking toward me. Cato leans down and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and then break it looking nervously at the careers. " Katniss we saw you shoot the bow and we want you in our alliance" says Clove.

I look at them skeptically before Clove starts talking " Don't worry Cato assured us that you are worth it" she finishes.

I smile at her then at Cato and say " Then I'm in" I hear a scoff behind me and I don't even have to guess who it is. " What do you want 12" Clove sneers at my district partner. " Wow she can realllly flip her emotions" I whisper to Cato who looks at me and snickers.

" Well isn't it sweet the whore and her boyfriend are now in an alliance" Peeta sneers. " You do know that you will have to kill each other in the Arena right" he spats at us. I see the tributes from 1 tense and I see Clove tense as well. Cato I feel tense beside me and he goes to take a step forward. I put my arm on his and give him a look telling him not to move. I walk up to Peeta and look at him with a glare before speaking " You know for someone who " likes" me you sure have a funny way of showing it" I sneer. " I know that you like me to" Peeta says in defiance. " Right, that's why I was screaming your name last night right" I ask with a sarcastic smirk.

Before I know it I feel a fist connecting with my face. I double over in pain and that's when I realize two things, Cato is not longer beside me and Peeta is pinned to the wall. " If you touch something that is mine I get very protective so let me tell you one thing"Cato seethes " Katniss or I will be the one to kill you in the arena and If it's me I will make sure you have a slow painful death" he finishes with a death glare.

For the first time since the train I see fear in Peeta's eyes. Cato punches him one time and then I come up beside him. I look at Cato with a smirk as he holds him still and I punch Peeta once in the face. I turn to walk away as Cato lets him go but he cries out " Katniss" I look at him with a sad look before answering his plea" You dug your own grave Peeta"

Cato wraps his arm around me as we walk to the sword station. He takes me face in his hand and inspects the bruise that is forming around my eye and cheek. " That sun of a bitch should never have hit you " he says a look of pure fury. " Cato it's fine" I tell him slipping my hand over his. " Really though" he says looking at me. " I can't believe that you told him that you screamed my name" he says with a smirk. My Cato is defineatly back. I blush before responding " I do believe you said my name quite loudly last night as well. " " Touche" he answers smirking before handing me a sword.

**Cato Pov**

I am going to kill that fucking kid. He fucking hit her. It took all of my will to walk away with just one punch.

I lead Katniss over to the sword station because I think that training will help me get the anger out. I can't believe that I let her take that punch.

I've been trained I should have seen that punch coming.

**Peeta Pov**

I hate seeing them over there talking, laughing, and kissing. It's what I should be doing with Katniss. I love her and that career scum is just using her it's pathetic.

I think of how she punched me and I think that I deserve it. I shouldn't have hit her but when she said what she did about his name I knew what she was doing with him and it just made me so angry.

I do know one thing I am not done fighting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the kind reviews and all the views. I really do appreciate it :) Don't own the Hunger Games wish I did because Cato and Katniss would be together ;) This chapter is going to be a little dark. Quote by Johnny Depp

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

" Your getting better at using the sword" Cato says with a smile. " I think you could still use some practice though" he says.

" Really, because that's not what you were saying last night" I say with a smirk. " Touche" he says with an eye roll. " Cato, Do you think that Peeta is going to come after us in the games" I ask getting serious. " He might try but he would be a dumbass to come after us" Cato answers. " I know but I'm still worried that he is going to come after us" I say biting my lip. " Baby, If he comes after us then I will protect us" Cato says giving me a kiss. " And by the way it's sexy as hell when you bite your lip" he whispers in my ear.

We get up from the floor and walk into the lunch room. When we walk into the large room hand in hand people look at us, shrug, and then go back to eating.

All except for Peeta who glares at us as we walk by. I shiver a little and remove my hand from Cato's.

Peeta smiles when I do this but the permanent scowl that has been on his face returns once I wrap my arm around Cato's waist. C

ato responds by putting his arm around my shoulders and. We sit down at the designated career table and I start to get nervous. Clove stares at me with hard eyes, a little later her eyes soften and she gives me a smile.

" I like her" she says. I look at her in shock and Cato laughs at me. "

Hey I'm only a bitch to people I think are weak, like bread boy" she says laughing. " Thank you I didn't think you would like me" I tell her.

" I think you are a strong person and I like what you did for your sister, contrary to popular belief we have feelings" she says pointing to the other careers at the table.

" I think a lot of people were moved when you volunteered for your sister like that" she said. " But don't think that this means I am weak" she says returning to her self. " Thanks that means a lot" I tell her.

" So baby I was thinking that Clove could help you throw knives and I could keep showing you how to use a sword" he says with a smirk.

" I thought we already went over this I know how to handle a sword" I say smirking back. The table erupts in laughter causing everyone to look at us.

We finish lunch and we are told that we have the rest of the day off because something is wrong with the training center.

Cato says that he needs to go back to his floor right now but that we will meet up later. I walk to the elevator with Cato and he presses 2 while I press 12.

When it gets to his floor he kisses me and then I continue the ride up to my floor. When I get up to my floor I walk into my room to change. I

take my shirt off and then I hear a noise in my room and smile. " Cato" I start to say as I turn around and then I stop short. " I'm not Cato" says Peeta.

He pushes me up against the wall and I start to panic. " Let go of me" I say struggling. " No, I love you and I am going to show you that I am better then Cato" he says to me.

" You will never be Cato, he would never make me do something against my will" I tell him. " Whatever" he snarls. He roughly pulls my pants off leaving me in just my black lace bra and black lace thong. I was wearing this one because it was all that Effie had for me, and Cato because I thought he would like it.

I wish I hadn't worn the flimsy material now. " Why are you doing this Peeta" I ask. " I don't understand why you don't love me" he says with a broken look.

" Peeta I don't know why I love Cato but you can't chose love it chooses you" I say with a sad smile. " But why don't you love me you just rub it in my face being with him" he says.

" Peeta I was in love with you once after you saved me but let me tell you something my dad always told me"

" If you love two people at the same time choose the second one because if you were really in love with the first you wouldn't have fallen for the second" I finish.

" So you loved me once" he asks hopeful. " At one time I did but now I realize I don't love you anymore I love Cato" I finish.

Peeta gets this sad look on my face and then he looks me up and down. He shoves me on the bed. " It's to bad that you don't love me because this will be even more painful for you" he says with an evil grin.

I start struggling again and then I start screaming " Help me, someone help me please" " No one can hear you Effie went somewhere in the Capitol and Haymitch is passed out" he says with a smug grin.

I keep screaming and struggling as Peeta starts to unclasp my bra. Before he can pull off my underwear the door flies open. Cato looks murderous as he storms in the room and pulls Peeta off of me.

I fall to the floor sobbing as Cato starts to punch Peeta. With some found strength I go over to Cato. " Baby, Please don't kill him here wait until the arena" I sob out.

This takes Cato out of his trance and comes over to hug me. " Baby, go get some clothes your coming to stay with me" Cato says with a small smile.

" She can't come live you, you aren't her district partner" Peeta objects from the ground. " Yeah, Well he won't try to rape me" I scream at Peeta and then start sobbing into Cato's chest. I pull away from Cato " Get out" I scream at Peeta.

I then shove him roughly out the door and slam it. I am still sobbing while I pack my duffle bag and leave a note for Effie and Haymitch as to where I am.

Cato and I go down to his floor and I am met with the judging stares of Brutus and Enobaria. Cato tells me to go to Clove's room and I find the apartment set up like mine.

I knock on the door. " Come in" I hear someone say. I walk into the room and see Clove. " Katniss, what are you doing here" she asks in confusion. I tear up as I tell her the story.

" I don't want you to think I'm weak because I am crying and crying is a weakness" I finish.

" Katniss, I don't think that you are weak, you have to be really strong to go through what you have been through in your life I can't imagine having to go through all that, and especially with Peeta I can't imagine what I would do if Cato did that to me" she finishes.

" Come here" she says opening her arms. I start sobbing in her arms and she just rubs my back soothingly. I hear a knock on the door and then it opens.

Brutus, Enobaria, and Cato come into the room " We are so sorry for what he did to you" says Enobaria. " Of course you can stay here" she says.

I smile and say thank you and then they leave except for Cato.

Cato, Clove and I stay in her room for the rest of the night and talk and I even manage to laugh a little. I think that I might get over this. I will need to before I go into the arena.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys! Made the district 2 characters way nicer! Hope that is okay.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that i have not updated sooner. I have been crazy busy with school and I am deeply sorry. I Hope this chapter makes up for it. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!. I do not own the hunger games although i sometimes wish i did. There is a lemon at the beginning of this chapter so if you dont want to read it then you can skip it. **

* * *

><p>Katniss Pov<p>

I wake up in the morning and realize that I am in District 2's apartment. Cato has already got in the shower and I decide that I am going to join him.

I am happy that I get to stay with him for the next week. Brutus has apparently talked to Haymitch and they worked it out. Brutus and Enobaria take me on as a third tribute so to speak.

I creep slowly and quietly into the bathroom. I see Cato facing away from me in the shower and I quickly shed my clothes and slip in to join him.

I wrap my arms around Cato" Mmm Sexy" I purr running my hands down his body. He turns and looks at me with a twinkle in his eye

"What are you doing in here" " I was bored all alone and I wanted to see my Cato"I say innocently.

" Oh you wanted me did you" he asks running his down my thighs. " Cato" I moan. He smirks and leans in to kiss me while moving his hand towards my center.

Cato Pov

I Slip my finger into Katniss's dripping pussy and she moans. I back her up into the wall of the shower while kissing her neck.

" Are you ready for the real thing" I ask her. " Yes" she answers breathlessly. I position myself and slowly slide in.

I moan at how slick and perfect she feels around me. She moans at the new feeling as I start to slide in an out of her. I start slowly pulling out until just the tip of me is left inside then I slam all the way into her wet pussy.

"Cato" she moans out. " Yes baby" I say with a smirk. She looks me dead in the eye" Fuck Me" she demands. That is all the permission that I need and I slam into her pussy.

" Oh Fuck Cato" she screams.

" That's right scream for me baby" I say as I ram into her again. " Cato Faster" she yells. I start to pump into her faster as she begins to writher against the wall.

I can feel myself getting closer to my release and I reach between her legs and furiously rub her clit.

She screams my name as she cums and I smirk knowing that she enjoyed it. I pull myself out yet even though I didn't cum yet.

She surprises me by getting down on her knees and bringing my throbbing member into her mouth.

I can't take the new sensation and I cum down her throat " Oh Fuck, Yes baby" I yell as I cum. She looks at me with hooded eyes and swallows my cum.

" Now that is fucking sexy" I say turning off the water.

**LEMON OVER READ FROM HERE ***********

Katniss Pov

After Cato and I finish our morning "workout" we get dressed and go into the dining area.

Everyone is looking at us and Cato Smirks while I blush and hide behind his shoulder. " Did you guys have fun in there" asks Clove.

Brutus spits out whatever he was drinking and starts to laugh. No longer that embarrassed I look at Clove " Actually we did have a very nice time" I say.

Cato smiles at me while he says " She does things that blow my mind" " Cato, Shut Up" I say as I slap him on the chest. He just laughs and we sit down to eat.

" Thank you again for taking me in" I say to Brutus and Enobaria. " It's not problem really if I could I would rip out bread boys throat"says Enobaria baring her fangs.

" It's okay really Cato made me forget all about it this morning" I said. " Well you better be off to training" said Brutus. We all stood up and walked to the elevator.

Cato gave me a kiss and then we walked hand in hand into the training center. Peeta still glares at me but I flip him off.

Cato drags me over to knife station to teach me how to throw that knife. He grabs my wrist and he presses his body up to my mine.

I know we are in training but I decide to have a little bit of fun with him. I start grinding up against him and he hisses" Katniss we are in training stop even though it feels so good"

I smirk and go back to listening to what he is saying about the knife. He does the flicking motion of my wrist with me and then tells me to try.

I throw the knife and it hits the bullseye. He looks at me in shock and I pick up two more knives and throw them at the targets hitting them each time.

I smirk back at Cato and he groans realizing that I tricked him. " A women after my own heart" Clove laughs as she walks by. " Oh but Clove I already have Cato" I say laughing back then pull Cato into a kiss.

I slip my tongue into his mouth and we kiss for a moment before breaking away. All the other tributes are staring at us and Cato decides that he has had enough " What the Fuck are you all looking at" he yells.

All the tributes turn hurriedly back to what they were doing and Cato kisses me again. We continue to train for the morning and then it is time for lunch.

Clove,Cato,Glimmer,Marvel,and I all sit at the table. The other tributes send nervous glances over towards us especially when Peeta walks over.

" Katniss can I talk to you" he asks. " No you can't" I say. " I can do whatever I want" says Peeta. " The fuck you can" yells Cato.

" Peeta go away I will tell you this once and only once for what you tried to do to me I will be the one to kill you who knows Cato might even hold you down so I can do it or maybe I will just hit you with an arrow" I say with a scowl.

He walks away and I look at Cato. " Do you really want me to hold him down" he asks. " Who knows but I do know that I want you to hold me down" I say with a wink.

Our table laughs and while they are laughing Cato Whispers in my ear " Can we go rough tonight" " Whatever you want to babyy" I say kissing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You for all the kinds reviews and I hope that you guys liked it the last chapter :) In my story they are in training for two weeks so they still have a week! I do not own the Hunger games but I sometimes wish I did! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

After lunch we go back to the training center. I help Clove with the bow and arrow and even though she doesn't have it quite down she is doing good for her first time.

She helps me be able to make more accurate throws with a knife. "So do you really like him" she asks as she goes through a knife sequence. "I really do" I tell her honestly.

"Well Cato is the closet thing I have to a friend so if you hurt him I will kill you" she says deadly serious. "I won't hurt him Clove" I say.

"And I don't think that he would ever hurt you" said Clove.

I think that it is surreal that I am having a heart to heart with a career who is nicer than my district partner. I feel bad that I judged all the Careers and especially Clove and Cato.

Peeta comes over sometimes during training and says that Haymitch wants to talk to me. During the whole exchange Cato is glaring daggers at Peeta.

I tell Peeta that if Haymitch wants to talk to me then he can come down to District 2's apartment. "Why don't you trust me Katniss" asks Peeta.

" Gee I don't know maybe because you tried to rape me" I spat out. " Well why do you like Cato he has forced you to do it to" said Peeta.

"Actually Cato makes it feel so good" I say smirking. I seem to have picked up some of Cato's attitude and judging by the way he is looking at me he likes it.

I walk away from Peeta and shoot the bow and arrow a few more times.

Training is soon over for the day and we go back to our apartments.

As soon as we get into the apartment Enobaria is waiting for us . " I want to talk to Katniss" she says.

I am suddenly nervous because I have never really been alone with her. Cato kisses my forehead and then I walk with Enobaria to her room.

"Stop Looking so scarred Katniss I am not going to bite" she says with a smile that puts me on edge even more.

" I like you Katniss I think that you have a good chance of winning the games" she says. "Do you really think that" I ask her.

"Yes I really do, I think that Cato and Clove will let you win because Cato is in love with you and Clove loves Cato like a brother" she says.

" Enough of the sappy stuff I wanted to go over what I want you to do at the interviews" she says. "Am I interviewing as a district 12 tribute or a district 2 tribute

" I ask. "We are going to have you interview as a district 2 tribute" she says. " Okay" I say nervously. "Now I know that you hate these games but I need you to act brutal" says Enobaria.

"That is not at all" I said. "I know but act like you are doing it to protect your sister and Cato and use that anger at Peeta" she says. "I think that I can do that because anyone that tries to get to Cato will get an arrow straight through the heart" I say.

"That's good and Katniss I mean what I say about you winning" she says. I pat her on the shoulder because I don't know if she is big on hugs "Thank You" I say sincerely. "Your Welcome"she says.

I walk out of her room and into the room that I am sharing with Cato and I see him nervously pacing the floor.

" So how did it go" he asks nervously. " Well she didn't rip my throat out" I say with a smirk. " Oh, well that's comforting" he says with a snort.

I lay down on the bed and sigh because it has been a long day. "So did Peeta say what Haymitch wanted to talk to you about" he asks curiously.

" No I am not entirely sure that is wasn't a plan to get me up there all alone" I say. He is lazily rubbing circles on my stomach.

" If you were going to go up there I was going to go with you because he is never going to lay a hand on you again" he says.

So Cato remember what you said today about can we be rough" I said. " Yes what did you have in mind" he asks.

" I don't know I figured that I would let you decide" I say. " Oh, really I get to choose" he says with a grin. "Yes you do I am entirely at your service" I say.

He pops out of the room for a few minutes and returns with some strawberries and whipped cream and handcuffs. This is going to be interesting.

Cato POV

When Katniss tells me that I can do whatever I want I am thrilled. I go out of the room to get handcuffs,strawberries,and whipped cream.

When I return I am like a kid in a candy store.

I handcuff her to the bed and then I slowly smile as I get out the whip cream. I draw a line with cream from her neck to her opening and she gasps at the cold sensation.

I put the whip cream can down and then I slowly suck and lick the whip cream off of her neck.

She moans and I slowly suck at her neck and then let my tongue travel down the line of whip cream.

I stop and take one of her hard nipples in my mouth and suck on it. She moans in pleasure and starts to writher on the bed.

I slowly finish licking the line of cream from her body until I get to her center and take her into my mouth.

Her hips buck at the new feeling and she tries to close her legs while I hold firmly onto her hips .

When I insert my tongue into dripping core she tries to close her legs " Fuck Cato" she groans.

I hold her knees and make her keep her legs open for me as I continue to suck and tongue her wet core.

I am getting hard but I am going to please her first.

I slowly insert a finger and then I pump in and out of her while I am sucking on her clit.

She is moaning my name and I love to hear that come out of her mouth " Cato stop teasing me" she begs.

" Well if you are a good girl I might just let you cum" I say enjoying this little game.

" Fine I will be good" she moans breathless.

I undo my pants and step out of them and slowly rub my hard member.

" Tell me what you want baby" I say leaning in to kiss her neck.

She looks at my with her grey eyes and then says" I want you" she says.

I kiss her on the lips and then I slowly insert my member into her dripping core.

She gasps as enter her and start to pump in and out of her.

"Oh baby, your so tight" I groan.

As I keep thrusting I feel her walls starting to clench around me " Oh C-C-Cato i-i-it feels so good" She groans.

I smile as I feel myself getting close to my own release. I reach my hand down and rub her clit. "Cato" my name spills off of her lips as she cums.

I follow not soon after her name spilling off of my lips.

We both lay there panting and then I realize that she is still tied up.

I untie her and then she leans over to me and kisses my lips " Cato, I love you" she says looking into my eyes.

" I love you too"I say with a wild smile.

She is staring at me and I am curious as to why "Why are you looking at me like that" I ask

"I was looking at the smile on your face this is the first time I have seen you really smile" she said

"Well I'm happy" I say rolling my eyes.

"I'm glad" she says while snuggling up next to me and putting her head on my chest.

I kiss the top of her forehead and we drift off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank You for all the reviews and the views. I will be having them go into the arena in I think two chapters but I'm not sure. Thank You for the Support. Once again I do not own The Hunger Games but I wish I owned Cato... By the way Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>Cato's Pov<p>

I am the first to wake up after our long night of extracuricular activities. I go to get out of the bed but Katniss's leg is thrown across my own legs and her arm is around my waist.

I decided that instead of waking her up I will just lay there. I look at how peaceful she looks when she sleeps and then I think about how I would do anything to get her out of that arena alive.

My door opens and I see Clove coming in to talk to me. I put a finger to my lips and she sits in the chair on the other side of my room.

"So did you guys have fun last night"she asks with a smirk. " We did have fun but I don't really think that is any of your business" I say.

" Well I'm pretty sure everyone heard you guys last night" she says. " Really" I ask. "Yep, I really don't even want to know" she says. I laugh quietly and then feel Katniss waking up beside me.

She looks at me and then gets this look in her eyes.

She rolls over on top of me and starts to kiss my neck. It takes all I can not to moan and I somehow get out "Katniss were not alone"

She jumps off me and looks around the room " Clove" she screeches. " What I was in here to talk to Cato not my fault that you didn't get enough last night" she says with a laugh.

Katniss laughs too and then turns to me " So did you have fun last night" she asked. I am a bit shocked that Katniss mentioned it in front of Clove.

" I did very much" I say with a smirk. " I think there is breakfast if you want to go get some" says Clove standing up.

I look at Katniss and we say at the same time " In a few minutes" She rolls her eyes and laughs and then walks out of the room.

We join Clove and our mentors after a few minutes together. " Cato I wanted to talk to you and Katniss" says Enobaria. " Okay, What about" I ask.

" I want you and Katniss to talk about your love during the interviews" she says. Katniss starts to sputter and then realizes that it is no use.

" Don't even try to deny that you two are in love anyone that is around you can tell by the way you two are around each other" she says with a smile.

" But what about Peeta he is going to say that he loves me" Katniss says from beside me. " Then convince them that You and Cato are the ones in love" she says.

" Not that you guys need much convincing" We get up to go to the last day of training and Enobaria ask Katniss to stay behind for a minute. I listen from the shado

ws to the conversation"Katniss I think you are so strong and I love that about you" says Enobaria. " Thank you" says Katniss.

" I know that you will be part of the careers and that Cato is going to protect you but I want you to try like hell to get out of that arena and back to your sister" she says.

"Why are you so nice to me I'm from District 12" Katniss asks Enobaria. "I think you are as strong a tribute as I have seen and I think that you have something worth fighting for back home and in the arena" she says.

" And if it comes down to you and Cato which it probably will I want you to have the willpower to not give up on life" she says.

" Cato needs you and you need him but your sister is the one that needs you the most" she says. She pulls Katniss into a hug as the tears stream down her face.

I haven't really thought about what we are going to do if it is the two of us left but I know that I would kill myself before I ever laid a finger on her.

Katniss Pov

Enobaria pulls me into a hug and whispers that everything will be okay. I then tell her thank you and I go to find Cato so that we can go to training.

We go to the elevators and then down into the training room. I practice extra hard to make sure that I get a good score to make sure that I can go back home to Prim. "What's wrong you seem a little off today" says Cato.

" I am just nervous about my training score and the interviews and of course the games" she says. "Baby you are going to be fine" he says. "Clove and I are going to make sure that you get out of there" he says.

" I am still going to be the one that gets to kill Peeta right" she asks. " Of course baby and let me just tell you how much it will turn me on" he says.

I feel bad that I am going to kill someone but knowing the hell he put me through is going to make it better. " Well I'm glad me murdering someone will turn you on" I say dryly.

" Baby it doesn't turn me on that you are going to murder someone it's the fact that you are going to be standing up for yourself" he says.

" Oh" I say. Cato laughs and he kisses me. "Okay so are you ready for your training test" asks Cato. " Yes" I answer.

We go into the room and I sit with Cato and Clove. All of the other tributes look at us with a mixture of fear and admiration.

Peeta looks t us with disgust. Soon Cato is called into the training room and he stands up and kisses me as I tell him good luck.

All of the other tributes stare at us and then go back to waiting.

After about fifteen minutes he comes back out and it is my turn to go on. He kisses me tells me good luck and I go in.

When I go in everyone stops talking and look at me. I pick up the arrow and shoot the first target missing the bullseye.

I look to see that they are no longer paying any attention to me. I get angry and shoot the apple out of the pigs mouth. " Thank you for your consideration" I say with a mocking bow and leave the training center.


End file.
